


Loosened Tongues and Juicy Headlines

by Penguina



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Feelings, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguina/pseuds/Penguina
Summary: At a dinner event, Edward accidentally loosenes his tongue and now the papers out Oswald as gay. Ed is terrified that he messed up big time, but he's in for an even bigger surprise.Happy Valentine’s Day, my fellow Nygmobblepot shippers! I hope you enjoy this :)
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	Loosened Tongues and Juicy Headlines

To say he didn’t enjoy the official dinners would’ve been an understatement. He hated them. He disliked the people, he disliked their small talk, he disliked how fake they all were. These were the same people who until recently had spurned and mocked him. And not only him, but Oswald too. Yet here they were, smiling more cheerfully than ever, and acting as if they’ve always been Ed and Oswald’s best friends. It was hypocritical, but Edward wasn’t really surprised at that. He’d met the uglier sides of human nature before, multiple times at that. 

He did, however, enjoy being by Oswald’s side during those dinners. There was something intimately profound in standing next to Penguin himself and showing everybody just how powerful they both were, how no one should mess with them anymore. That made those events more bearable for Edward. Not that he wouldn’t attend them anyway, just for Oswald. Being needed and useful to Oswald made Ed feel ecstatic. Whether it was about work, giving advice, making the schedules, or something as small as removing the wine stains from Oswald’s shirts, Ed loved being helpful to that man. It was very rewarding to know that Oswald relied on him about everything because he respected and valued him like no one else ever had before. 

This evening they faced the crowd of two-faced vultures together, as always. Oswald made a masterful speech and Edward was once again in awe of his skill. Then they separated to do their fair share of mingling, after which they could finally reunite and relax at their table, drinking wine and chatting. With just the two of them, Edward was enjoying himself at last, making Oswald laugh with riddles that were more jokes than brain teasers (Oswald always found those particularly amusing), until they were interrupted by two young women, standing by their table. 

One of them cleared her throat, attracting Oswald’s attention. 

“Mayor Cobblepot,” she said enthusiastically, “I’m terribly sorry to bother you, but I was hoping you’d help us.” 

Ed was irritated and was about to come up with a polite yet firm way of telling the girls to scram, but Oswald seemed to be in a good mood for he decided to humor them. 

“By all means, ladies,” he said pleasantly. “What can I do for you?” 

The woman who had spoken earlier beamed at him. “My friend here,” she gestured at the second young lady who was sort of hiding behind her, “is a huge supporter of yours. And she was wondering if you would dance with her. She’s just too shy to ask.” 

Edward rolled his eyes. They didn’t have time for nonsense like these, -- the sooner the two ladies were off, the better, -- but Oswald’s answer surprised him. 

“A dance sounds lovely,” he replied, smiling at the young girl who now felt brave enough to smile in return and come out from behind her friend’s back. 

“Oswald?” Edward asked, warningly. “Are you sure?” 

“Of course, I am sure, Edward,” Oswald replied in good humor and raised up from his chair. “I live to serve the people of Gotham.” 

“But what about your leg…?” Ed reminded. 

“My leg will be fine for one dance,” Oswald waved it off and offered his hand to the shy woman. “May I have this dance, Miss…?” 

“M-mildred,” the young woman said and blushed. “My name is Mildred. Thank you, Mr. Mayor! I’d love to!” 

Edward watched stunned as the two walked to the dance floor together. It took him a moment to realize that the second woman -- Mildred’s friend -- was still there. In fact, she was taking the seat next to Edward. 

“Aren’t they charming together?” she observed after a moment, following Edward’s gaze to the dance floor. 

“No,” Edward grumbled. 

“Mildred’s been on and on about Penguin for weeks now,” the woman continued, not paying attention to Ed’s bad mood. “Mayor Cobblepot this, Mayor Cobblepot that. I was beginning to worry about her.” 

Ed let out a noncommittal grunt and kept glaring at Oswald and Mildred dancing. It seemed like they were having a good time and Edward found that even more irritating, for some reason. 

“Aww, look how happy they are!” the woman continued. “At this rate, who knows, maybe we’ll hear the happy announcement soon.” 

Ed looked at her with wide unbelieving eyes. “What?” 

“A marriage,” she explained. 

So he did understand her correctly. “A marriage?” Ed snorted. “Oswald and marriage? Not a chance,” he blurted out before he could catch himself. 

In retrospect, this entire conversation had been a bad idea from the very beginning. Ed shouldn't have allowed it to go this far. But at the time all he could see was Oswald's smiling face beaming at the pretty girl he was dancing with, and it irked Edward. 

"Not a chance?" The woman repeated curiously. "Why so? How are you so sure about this? You think the Mayor’s too busy for a wife?" 

"He's busy, that's true,” Ed nodded, eyes following each of Oswald’s movements. He was not half bad a dancer, despite his leg. Huh. “Busy. But also, not interested." 

"Oh. Oh!" his companion livened up at that remark. "Do tell more! Who is the Mayor of Gotham interested in, then, if not in beautiful women?" 

Ed's gaze snapped back to the woman with a sudden realization of what his words might have sounded like. He never meant to make any vocal assumptions about Oswald’s sexual orientation. That was a topic they hadn’t discussed even privately, and Edward wasn’t going to start now with a complete stranger. “I’m sorry, what was your name again?” 

“Jane,” she smiled widely and offered him her hand. 

“Right. Jane.” Ed tried to switch back to work mode as he shook it. “Jane, you must understand that I wasn't speaking about anyone in particular. I was making a harmless observation about the Mayor's priorities," he said as calmly as possible. They didn’t need those high society bastards poking around Oswald’s personal life. "Mayor Cobblepot is dedicated to the city. He won't find the time or desire to deal with a wife. Or falling in love. With anybody." 

Jane was still smiling. "Mhm," she propped her chin elegantly on her hand, leaning in closer to Ed. "You must know him very well to speak so surely about his opinions and feelings." 

Ed swallowed. "Well... I do, yes. The Mayor and I, we spend a lot of time together. The nature of my work requires it and makes it vital that I know his every thought. Or at least, most of them." 

"That sounds fascinating!" Jane said with feeling. A bit too eager to look interested. Ed relaxed. She was only trying to flirt with him, no doubt. This wasn’t about Oswald. This was fine. 

"I guess it is," he said, unable to hold back a smile at the thought of how he and the Mayor worked as a well-oiled machine. Then Oswald's cheerful laughter came to his ear and he stared back at the dance floor to find him giggling with that Mildred person, and that ruined his mood again. "What could possibly be so funny?"He growled under his breath but quickly grabbed a hold of himself and returned his attention to the woman next to him. "Jane, would you like a dance?" he offered with all the charm he could muster. If Oswald could do it, Ed might as well. 

"I'd love to!" Jane took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. 

~*~ 

The next morning Oswald joined him for breakfast as usual. This was their quiet time before the hectic day began, and Ed usually took advantage of it to just spend time with Oswald that was not related to work. 

“Anything fun in the papers today?” Oswald smiled, taking his place at the head of the table. 

“I haven’t checked yet.” Ed took a good look at Penguin. His hair was perfectly styled, his suit was impeccable and very elegant, and he was already wearing his usual mascara. He was positively glowing. “You’re in a good mood today.”

“Oh, I had a nice evening last night,” Oswald replied. 

“With Mildred.” It was not a question. Ed already knew the answer. 

“Not just with Mildred. The whole evening was a success,” Oswald said. “I had a few fruitful conversations and I believe we can start with that casino we talked about.” 

Ed wasn’t listening. He had opened the newspaper and was currently staring blankly at the front page. 

“Edward? Is everything alright?” he heard Oswald ask with concern. 

“I-- Oswald, I--” He lifted his head up and swallowed around the lump in his throat. His hands were cold and shaking. 

“Edward, you’re scaring me. You’re so pale…” Oswald looked really worried. 

“I messed up,” Ed managed to finally say. “I’m so sorry, Oswald! I really messed up!” He covered his face with his hands, skewing his glasses as he pressed his fingers to his eyes. “It’s unforgivable. I’m so sorry.” 

That stupid dinner! How could Ed be so dumb! How could he be so naive as to allow this to happen? 

“Ed?” Oswald’s hand on his shoulder pulled him back to reality. “I’m sure it’s not that bad. Please, talk to me.” 

Ed looked up at him, feeling even more guilty. “You’re so nice to me and I--” He had to actually fight back tears. It was easier to just show Oswald. With shaky hands Ed offered him the newspaper. 

“Mayor Gaybblepot. Did Gotham just elect its first homosexual mayor? Sources close to the Mayor claim Oswald Cobblepot is not interested in women.” Oswald read out loud the bolded letters on the front page, and sighed. “Oh, Ed…” 

“I did this,” Ed said, biting at his lower lip so hard he nearly drew blood. “I was indiscreet. I talked to this woman, Jane, and I guess she talked to the press because--” He exhaled loudly. “I didn’t say all those things, I only mentioned you weren’t interested in finding a wife. She took everything out of context!” 

Oswald looked surprisingly calm. “How do you know they got this from you? The article doesn’t even mention your name.” 

“It says ‘sources close to the mayor’, and I know that was me! I talked to Jane!” He cried in frustration, then sniffled. “I’m sorry, Oswald! I’m so sorry! I’ll fix this, I promise. I won’t let it get in the way of--” 

“Ed, it’s alright,” Oswald interrupted him. 

“Wait…” Ed swallowed, eyes wide. “You forgive me?” 

How was this possible? How could Oswald be so good to him when he didn’t deserve an ounce of this kindness? 

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Oswald said. He smiled and has he always looked at Ed like this? With so much warmth? “How does the article make you feel? Other than being worried you messed up?” 

“It-- you mean, the news itself? I-- I don’t understand.” 

“If--” Oswald hesitated. “If what the article says is true, if I really were gay, how would you feel about that?” 

Edward swallowed again but his mouth was so dry, he actually needed a glass of water. “Is it true?” he asked instead. 

“Please, answer my question, Ed?” Oswald said and added in a quiet whisper, “Please?” 

He looked so small and sheepish at that moment, so… worried. Worried of what Ed might say, of what Ed might do. Ed suddenly realized. Oswald wanted to know Edward’s opinion on this for a reason. 

“I don’t think it matters,” he replied earnestly. “Gay or not, you’re the same person you’ve always been. And I lo-- care about you very deeply, Oswald.” That was a close call! “You’re my best friend.” Ed’s voice broke. He was shaking on the inside and he was definitely sweating. He hoped Oswald wouldn’t notice. Or at least, that he wouldn’t figure out the reason behind it. 

Oswald inhaled deeply through his nose. A soft smile was gracing his face and his eyes were rather wet. 

“Thank you,” he breathed. “Thank you, Edward. This means so much to me.” 

“Does this--” Ed cleared his throat. “Does this mean you are gay?” 

Oswald smiled and nodded, blushing. “I am. At least, I think so.” 

Edward’s heart skipped a beat. “You’re not sure?” 

“I-- I don’t know. I guess?” 

Ed sprang up to his feet. “It’s very important that you’re sure, Oswald!” he insisted, grabbing Oswald by the arms. 

Oswald blinked confused. “Why? Why is it so important? You said it doesn’t change what you think of me.” 

“It’s important because I--” he cut himself off. Was he ready to say it? Would it ruin everything if he told Oswald now? “Because I care about you very deeply,” he repeated and cursed himself internally for his clumsiness. 

Oswald smiled a little. “Thank you, Ed. I feel the same.” 

“No, I don’t mean it like that!” Ed groaned in frustration, letting go of Oswald when he realized he’d been holding him like this for too long. 

“But I do,” Oswald said decisively. “I care about you very deeply too. In fact, I-- I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I--” Oswald’s beautiful blue-green eyes looked up at him, open and earnest as he took in a deep breath. “I love you, Edward. I’ve loved you for some time. I wasn’t sure if I should tell you, but then I remembered what my mother used to say. ‘Life only gives you one true love. When you find it, run to it.’ That’s what I’m trying to do now, because I found my one true love. And it’s you, Ed.” 

Edward was stunned. He stared at Oswald, processing what he had just heard. The room was spinning and his heart was beating so fast, he thought he might pass out. 

Oswald’s eyes were on him, looking gradually more nervous, no doubt because of Edward’s silence. 

“I-- I hope I didn’t upset you…,” he uttered softly and a little shakily, and he took a step away from Ed to give him more space. Ed felt his heart getting heavier at that. “Obviously, nothing has to change between us. You don’t have to-- reciprocate…” His voice cracked and he had to clear his throat before he continued. “We can pretend nothing happened and go back to the way things were.” 

That was not what Ed truly wanted. He cherished Oswald’s friendship, but if he had to be honest with himself, he was hoping for something slightly different. 

Oswald continued, “I just thought you deserved to know and--” A nervous laughter escaped through his lips. “I won’t deny it, I was hoping there’s a chance you might love me back.” He swallowed again. “But you don’t, and I completely understand. I still feel so very lucky to have you as my friend. I-- I don’t want to lose that, Ed.” He looked up at him, hopeful. “Please, tell me I won’t lose you because of this? You’re the best friend I ever had.” 

Edward wanted to speak. He had so many things he wished to tell Oswald! But it was impossible to find words when his very soul was aflame. He was burning on the inside, but he looked cold as ice on the outside, and he hated it. He hated that he couldn’t force his lips to move. He hated that his senses were so overloaded that he couldn’t even form a sentence and explain how he truly felt. But what he hated most of all was that Oswald looked so crushed and it was all Edward’s fault. 

“I guess you need time,” Oswald muttered, shoulders slumped. 

He was about to leave and Edward panicked. He couldn’t let him leave! 

“No, wait!” he croaked, reaching out for Oswald. “Don’t go. Please.” 

Oswald remained in place, waiting for Edward to proceed. But once again, Ed was silent. He had to make his point come across somehow and, since words weren’t doing him a favor today, he decided to express himself through actions. 

Gathering his courage as quickly as possible, Ed crossed the small distance between them and pulled Oswald into his arms. 

He wasn’t sure how Oswald would react. They’ve been best friends for a while now, living together, working together. They knew each other better than anyone alive. And on top of that Oswald had just confessed his love for Ed. Still, Edward couldn’t calm his nerves, he couldn’t overcome his anxiety. He blamed his past experience with romance for rendering him so useless in this situation. But Oswald was the most important person in his life and Ed was terrified of ruining what they already had. 

They remained like this for a long moment, Oswald almost limp in Edward’s arms. He wasn’t even breathing, Ed could tell because he could feel Oswald’s chest still against his own. Then, finally, Oswald snapped out of it. He wrapped his own arms around Ed tightly, pulling him close and exhaling loudly as a small whimpering sound escaped through his lips. They melted into each other’s embrace and it was unlike anything Edward had ever experienced. They had hugged before, of course, many times at that. But it felt different now, more significant than their previous hugs. It felt heavenly! 

Edward inhaled, taking in Oswald’s scent, and felt himself slowly relax. It grounded him and elevated him both at the same time. The warmth of Oswald’s body against his was just what he needed to calm down, and after a few moments he was finally capable of speaking again. 

“I love you too, Oswald,” he confessed. “I’ve loved you for a long time but I was too afraid you might laugh at me, or not want to be my friend anymore if you knew. So I didn’t tell you.” 

“Ed, you really mean that? You love me back?” Oswald asked, smiling as tears were sliding down his cheeks. 

“Yes. So very much!” Ed replied, equally overcome with emotions. 

Oswald chuckled and bit his lower lip, smiling wider. “We’re so silly, both of us. We could’ve just told each other the truth so long ago.” 

“Yes,” Ed agreed, amused at their own misery now that he knew their love was mutual. “It could’ve been worse, I guess. We could’ve still be pining after one another from a distance.” 

“True,” Oswald nodded. 

Ed smiled, still holding Oswald’s hands, unable to let go of his beloved. “I’m glad they printed this ridiculous article. It turned out to be a blessing in disguise.” 

Oswald blushed. “Actually…” 

Edward’s eyes widened in realization. “It was you! You’re the source close to the mayor! You talked to the press!” 

“I wanted to tell you how I felt. But no matter what I tried, I never gathered the courage to actually say it. So I thought perhaps if it was in the papers already, I wouldn’t have a choice but to tell you. I’m sorry.” 

“Oswald, no. It’s alright, I understand,” Ed quickly reassured. “You needed the nudge, and I’m glad you did this. I wish I had thought of it too.” 

Oswald snuggled into Ed’s arms again. He fit so well there, as if he was made for it. “I guess we still have a lot of things to figure out,” he hummed, resting his head on Ed’s chest. 

Edward nodded, hands stroking Oswald’s back gently. “Yes. I’m not exactly very good at relationships…” 

“Neither am I. But we can learn together.” 

“I like the sound of that,” Edward smiled and for the first time in his life he did not feel nervous or anxious about a relationship. 


End file.
